theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Dylan McAvoy/Gallery
underground.jpg c19.png c29.png chylanwedding.jpg ChelseaDylanBirth.jpg connorsleep2.jpg Dylan & Chelsea.jpg js1.jpg DylanAfghanistan.jpg DylanPTSD.jpg DylankissesAvery.jpg Dylanstitchbball.jpg DylanStitch.jpg McAvoy.jpg Nikki and Dylan.jpg nikkidylan.jpg Dylan talk.jpg dylan flashlight.jpg Dylan and Paul in hospital.jpg Dylan with Avery.jpg dylanxchel.jpg Dylan McAvoy.jpg dylanchelsea1.jpg Dylan purple.png DylanAvery.jpg Dylan2.jpg Dylan coffee.png Dylan Paul talk.jpg Dylan Mac 1.jpg DylanM.jpg DylanxAvery.jpg Dylan Avery hosptial.png Dylan and Paul in hospital.jpg Avery dylan bathrobes.jpg Avery and Dylan bake.jpg Avery dylan baby.jpg AveryDylan 12.jpg Averydylan baby2.jpg Nikki and Dylan's first Christmas.jpg Dylan at CL.jpg Dylan bandaged up.jpg Dylan vs Joe.jpg Sharon & Dylan make a pact.jpg Avery and Dylan watch.PNG AVERYXdYLAN uNDERGROUND.PNG Avery hugs Dylan.jpg Dylan Avery meet.jpg Dylan Avery meet 2.jpg Davery Chancellor Park.jpg Davery and Nick confronted.jpg Davery Y&R.jpg Davery Navery triangle.jpg Davery Christmas.jpg Dylan and Avery converse.jpg Dylan informs Avery.jpg Dylan x Avery.jpg Avery and Dylan watch.PNG AVERYXdYLAN uNDERGROUND.PNG Avery dylan watch 2.PNG Nick separates Dylan and Joe.jpg ShylanRescue.jpg Dylan watches Sharon and Faith.jpg ShylanDavery.jpg ShylanMoment.jpg ShylanKiss (2).gif ShylanKiss1.jpg Shylan2Kiss.gif ShylanLove.jpg ShylanBed.jpg Shylan Chancellor Park.png Dylan cares about Sharon.gif Dylan and Michael help Sharon.png Dylan hugs Sharon2.gif Dylan hugs Sharon.gif Dylan comforts Sharon.gif Avery argues with Dylan.jpg Dylan proposes to Sharon.jpg Harding out cold.jpg Dylan CBS YR.jpg Dylan x Chelsea.jpg Chelsea Dylan snuggle.jpg Dylan suckerpunched.png Dylan and Sage.jpg Avery covers Dylan's eyes.jpg Nick and Dylan Underground.jpg Dylan Avery argument.jpg Nick Avery Dylan.jpg Dylan and baby.png Dylan Avery fight.jpg Dylan Chelsea hospital.png Sharon and Dylan Crimson lights.jpg Sharon waves to Dylan.gif Dylan M.jpg Dylan saved Faith.png Sharon Dylan.jpg Dylan proposes gif.gif Dylan proposes to Sharon.gif Sharon cries of joy.gif Sharon hugs Dylan.gif Shylan engaged.gif Shylan kiss.gif Shylan watch and learn.gif Paul, Dylan, Sharon.png Shylan in love.png Dylan jumps Kidnapper.gif DevonDylan.png Patty & nephew Dylan.jpeg Mariah to Dylan.png Nick vs Dylan Fight.gif Patty stops Dylan.png Shylan & Sullivan.jpg Shylan with Sully aka Christian.gif Shylan Family 1.jpg Sully & Shylan.jpg Dylan bonds with Sullivan aka Christian.gif Dylan meets Sullivan aka Christian.gif Dylan-Devon.jpg Dylan-Dr.Anderson.jpg Sharon Dylan feed Sully.jpg Dylan with Sharon & Sully.jpg Sully Sharon Dylan.jpeg Sharon Dylan Sully.jpeg Dylan Sharon Sully.jpeg Neville drugs Dylan.gif Shylan Sullivan snapchat.jpg Shylan Sullivan snapchat 2.jpg Faith sings to Shylan & Sully.gif Santa Paul marries Sharon & Dylan.jpg Shylan Santa.jpg Noah Nick Santa Paul Dylan.jpeg Paul performs Shylan wedding.gif Dylan & Paul police partners.jpeg Sharon Adam Faith Sully Connor.jpg Newman Christmas party.png Shylan Christmas 2015.jpeg Newman Christmas Party toast.png Paul dylan faith.jpg Santa Paul enters.png Noah Nick Paul Dylan.png Mariah & Shylan.png Dylan proposes .jpg Shylan Christian.jpg Shylan family.jpg Dylan says no more sugar for Faith; Mariah says more sugar for Faith.gif Paul-Dylan-Victoria.jpg Stitch-Dylan.png Dylan orange.jpg Sharon vs Chelsea.gif KevinDylan.jpg Dylan Faith camp.jpg Shylan family camping.jpg dylansully.jpg Dylan grayscale.jpg dylancharcoal.jpg dylansharchels.jpg dylansharonchel.jpg dylanchels.jpg DylanNikki.jpg Dylanshark.PNG Dyl2.PNG Dylan&Paul.jpg Dylan-Nick.jpg Dylan-Sharon.jpg Dylan informs Nick.jpg Patty&Dylan.jpg DylanandPaul.png Dylan's stocking.jpg Paul yells at dylan.jpg Dylan smile.PNG Dylan sheets.jpg yr-sneak-peek-sharon-dylan.jpg Paul-Santa-Dylan-YR-SS.jpg sharon-dylan-ss-yr1230.jpg Shylan23.jpg Shylan parents.jpg Shylan couch.jpg Shylan family3.png Shylan & Sully.jpg Shylan conversation.jpg Shylan&Sully.jpg Shylan funeral.jpg ShylanMariah.jpg Sharon-dylan-ss-yr1230.jpg Paul-Santa-Dylan-YR-SS.jpg Derek aka Dylan.jpg Dylan Derek Undercover 1.jpg Dylan undercover 1.jpg Derek Young aka Dylan McAvoy undercover.jpg Dylan Miami Vice.gif Alex meets Dylan.jpg|Dylan meets with Alex Gettmer alex grabs dylan.jpg dylan alex talk.jpg Dylan kisses Alex.jpg Dylan Alex ear suck.jpg Alex answers Sharon's call to Dylan.jpg Dylan Derek Alex make love 1_.jpg Dylan sucks Alex ear.gif Dylan Derek Alex make love 2_.jpg Dylan & Alex Make Love.gif Dylan & Alex passionate kiss 2.gif Dylan makes love to Alex 1.gif Dylan cries after Asex with Alex 1.gif Dylan guilty sex.jpg Dylan Miami Vice 2.jpg Dylan warehouse.jpg Fisk Henchman Stan & Dylan.jpg Fisk Henchman threatens Dylan 2.gif Stan drives Dylan.jpg Stan kidnaps Dylan.jpg Fisk Alex Dylan.jpg|Dylan meets with Luthor Fisk. Dylan gun shot at.jpg SOD Steve Burton Interview.jpg Dylan Fisk deal.JPG yr-dylan-undercover.jpg Dylan kills Stan 1.gif yr-dylan-paul-nikki.jpg yr-dylan-sharon-goodbye.jpg Dylan walks into the Light, Final Scene.gif yr-dylan-goodbye.jpg Sharon grieves Dylan.gif Category:Galleries